Moments
by qeaz22
Summary: Just some snippets. Random and totally unrelated to each other and in no particular order. Based on some of the lyrics of Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. This will probably stay a oneshot. Read and enjoy!


**So I know I should probably update Rumours but I really wanted to post this. Heh, please don't hunt me down... Just a note, there will be a number before each snippet to tell you whether it's the HTTYD or HTTYD 2 version of the characters. The P stands for past which is before HTTYD. I obviously wrote this before I watched HTTYD2. Let's just say that it's really heart-wrenching and it made me cry. This is only the 2nd movie that's ever made me cry in my entire lifetime and I've watched a LOT of supposedly sad movies. I'm not sure if I'm any good at writing poetry-songs (at least, I think it's a poetry-song...) but hey, I tried. Yeah, that little piece there is mine. If you want to use it for anything(not that I think you will), at least give me some credit ok.**

* * *

_**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go.**_

(P)

A 3 year-old Hiccup watched from the docks as his mother sailed off, tears forming at the base of his eyes. "Don't you worry hiccup!" she called. "I'll be back! I'll never let go of you! You'll always be in my heart!"

Why? He thought. Why did you have to leave so near Snoggletog again? His father came up from behind him and rested a giant hand on his shoulder. A warm feeling spread throughout Hiccup and he wiped away his tears. He missed his mother so much already but he also felt safe and loved with his father.

"Aye, she'll be back soon, Hiccup. Like she said, don't you worry. Both of us will never let you go."

* * *

(2)

Hiccup hugged Astrid as she cried into his chest. "Don't worry Astrid. It was just a nightmare. I won't leave you alone."

Hiccup sighed and rubbed her back in a circular motion. Her nightmare must've really shaken her because the words Astrid and Crying don't go together. Toothless opened an eye at the two and proceeded to climb onto the furs they'd brought to the cove and curl up around them. Hiccup hugged Astrid tighter and smiled softly at Toothless.

"Thanks, bud." Said dragon just purred at that and fell asleep again. Hearing Hiccup's voice, Stormfly woke up and saw the three snuggled up together. She decided to join them and she came to lie down beside Toothless in a way that the dragons formed a semi-circle behind the two teens. Astrid's sobs had quieted a little and she shifted to look up at Hiccup.

"You promise you won't abandon me for someone else and try to... Eliminate me? And that you won't destroy the entire village with Toothless and put me in a torture chamber?" she choked out.

Although those statements were kinda weird, Hiccup still felt the need to reassure her that it would never happen.  
"I promise, Astrid. I promise."

When all those shadows almost killed your light

(P)

"Please, don't hurt me! I don't mean any harm!"

Valka put her hands up in order to defend herself from the giant dragon. She knew that more dragons were surrounding her and that if she tried anything, they would all attack her mercilessly. It might sound unvikingly but she wasn't stupid. She had more chance at surviving doing this than trying to fight back. Who knows? Maybe you could even befriend them. Valka'd been carried off by a dragon during a raid one day. She managed to wriggle out of its grasp and she fell into the ocean. Luckily, there was an island nearby. Mind set on only one thing, it wasn't until she had entered a cave did she realise that the whole island was frozen inside a chunk of ice. Inside, she encountered species of dragons previously unknown to Berk's vikings.

Valka squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the humongous dragon's teeth to sink into her flesh but that moment never came. She tentatively brought down her arms and saw the dragon cocking its head at her. She was so shocked and bewildered that she could only manage one thing.

"You didn't kill me."

* * *

(1)

"Useless!"

"You only cause trouble wherever you go!"

Hiccup hung his head down in shame. He slowly turned to walk away. Vikings don't cry, vikings don't cry. You're a viking Hiccup, don't cry he thought to himself, holding back tears. Ever since his mother had disappeared, his dad had been ignoring him and Snotlout and the teens kept on making fun of him. Hiccup walked into the forge seeking peace and quiet. Good, Gobber wasn't here. He pushed back the curtain to his small space and buried himself in a corner.

This day had in particular had been one of the worst. His father had yelled at him twice for things that he didn't do, Snotlout and the twins embarrassed him in front of the whole village and Astrid... Astrid had genuinely thanked him for repairing her axe... Before calling him a freak. Although, there was a pause before she said freak as if she was debating whether to say it or not. Hiccup sighed.

"Oh Odin, why did you have to put me here? Everyone seems to think it's better if I don't exist."

Hiccup stayed in this state of self-pity for a long time. He probably wouldn't have stopped if Gobber hadn't went into the forge looking for him.

"Hiccup? Are ye in there?"

Gobber looked around. He'd already checked every other place in the village and probably asked every single person if they'd seen Hiccup. If he wasn't here, he'd be troll's uncle. Gobber really didn't want to intrude on Hiccup's privacy but he desperately needed to find the boy. He pushed back the curtain seperating the rest of the forge from Hiccup's private space and peeked in.

"Hiccup? Ohhhh... What's wrong lad?"

"I'm a failure Gobber. I'm useless and I can't do anything right. All I do is disappoint people. I shouldn't be here."

Gobber was taken aback by this. Hiccup had his bad days but he'd never spoken like that before. He thought for moment, trying to think of something good to say.

"Well... Maybe if you stopped being all of... this, they'd stop complaining about you!" Gobber advised, thinking he was a genius for figuring it out.

"Right, like that's ever gonna happen. They're still gonna hate me no matter what I do. Why couldn't I have just been born a normal viking?"

"Hiccup..."

"No! Don't Hiccup me! I was born abnormal! I was skinny, frail, weak, they even named me Hiccup! The name for runts! I didn't come with a hard skull or beefy limbs! Nooo I came with a brain. Something NOBODY in this village appreciates! I've had it with you people! Leave me alone!" he cried, stuffing his face into his knees.

"Hiccup... not everyone hates you."

Hiccup looked up at Gobber with an unbelieving expression on his face.

"Maybe they're not focusing on the one good thing you can do. I mean hey, just look at the kind of stuff you make! I mean, you're weak and thin with absolutely no vikingness in you but... you manage to do stuff not even I can do! Even if some of it usually ends up in disaster. Okay, most."

Hiccup smiled slightly at Gobber.

"Maybe you're right, Gobber. As bad as that advice was, maybe... I can try to impress them with more fancy stuff or something. And by the way, I'm not as disastrous as the twins... Am I?"

* * *

_**I remember you said don't leave me here alone**_

(P)

Stoick sat down in his chair. He was so sad, angry, shocked, confused, he felt all mixed up inside. He just wanted to pound something so badly! It was bad enough that it happened at all. Then his son had become... different. Like he knew they were keeping something from him. Oh, why did this have to happen? It made everything so complicated. And what did Hiccup do while he was busy worrying his head off? He ran off playing with his little toys without a care in the world not even realising his poor father might need an ice pack or two. Oh, what did Stoick care anyway? The boy reminded him too much. Way too much. It probably be better for his mental state too if he kept as far away from Hiccup as possible. That way, he wouldn't do anything he'd regret. Like going crazy and beating him because he just couldn't stand the fact that his boy reminded him anymore. It felt like his heart was being ripped to shreds by all the things happening in his life. He decided that wouldn't tell Hiccup about his decision. He would just let it set in gradually. If all goes well, Hiccup wouldn't even notice it. If he did, well, he just hoped that his boy would be able to forgive him someday. Stoick looked up as he heard a knock on the door.

"Dad? Are you in there? I have something to show you! Dad?"

Stoick's head drooped down again. The door creaked open and in came a little Hiccup. Upon seeing his father like that, Hiccup cocked his head.

"Daddy? What's wrong? Did the trolls steal your sock again?"

Stoick sighed. Thor, he wouldn't know what to do if she didn't come back. "Oh Val, don't leave me here alone." he whispered.

Little did he know, Hiccup had heard him say it. Something inside the boy clicked. Dad said he was alone... But he has me!

When Hiccup thought he'd realised the true meaning of that sentence, he gasped and dropped the trinket he was holding.

Daddy thinks I'm nothing.

* * *

(1)

"Guys? Oh come on. Guys! Don't leave me here alone!" Snotlout yelled.

"What, you scared?" Tuffnut snickered.

"No I'm not! I mean, who would be scared of being alone in a dark cave with no light at all and a possible chance of never getting back out again?! With RATS!" Snotlout shot back, terrified.

"Face it Snotlout, you're scared." Astrid said smugly.

Snotlout just huffed from the other side of the cave, muttering something about yakheads under his breath.

"So, should we just leave him in there?" Tuffnut suggested. The twins snickered and started to walk away but Astrid grabbed the back of their shirts.

"Oh no you don't. It sure is tempting to just leave him in there but seriously, we're not heartless." Astrid scolded.

"Wait, what! You are going to help me right?" Snotlout cried, panicking but trying not to show it. The only reason he was glad for the cave was that Astrid couldn't see him like that.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Of course, dummy. Make it worth it though."

The teens thought for a while on how to get Snotlout out. Suddenly, a crazy idea hit Snotlout. Wanting to impress Astrid, Snotlout went along with it.

"Hey Astrid, I don't need you guys' help. I can do this as easy as I can chop off a dragon's head."

Snotlout readied himself in front of the rock and charged like a mad bull.

"YARGHHHHHHHHHOOOOOWWWWWW!"

"Snotlout? Did you just try to break down the cave wall?"

"Ummm... Maybe?"

"You have GOT to be kidding me. Snotlout, before you come out, fix your face. Tell him Fishlegs," Astrid deadpanned, face-palming.

"Okay, so, try and find a giant boulder marked 'EXIT' and push it. You should find a hole you can crawl through behind it."

Snotlout pushed away the boulder and crawled out.

"See? I told you I didn't need help."

They all rolled their eyes at that statement.

"Well," Astrid started, "we had our fun. Took you long enough to find the exit. We found it in the first few seconds. We weren't realy in a hurry to get you out though.

The teens all started walking back to the village, a sputtering Snotlout following.

"Well it was dark and the boulder looked like a big ball of rock!" he protested.

"Um, a boulder IS technically a big ball of rock if you think about it..." Fishlegs said meekly.

"Yeah, and there was a sign," Tuffnut drawled.

"See, even my idiot brother can figure it out," Ruffnut snickered.

Snotlout just huffed and continued to walk along, muttering about "no chance to date Astrid" and "vikings don't get embarrassed".

* * *

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

(2)

It was Snoggletog and the dragons had brought back new baby dragons. The village children ran around playing with the little hatchlings as long as possible before they had to come inside. Hiccup had been enjoying the scene while eating dinner with Snotlout, Fishlegs and Astrid. The twins had taken a roasted chicken leg each and went to terrorize the live chickens with them. It was getting late and Fishlegs and Astrid had left to spend time with their families. It was just Hiccup and Snotlout left eating chicken in front of the bonfire. Awkward.

"Sooo Hiccup, doesn't this feel like the old days?" Snotlout asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"If you mean the days where you teased me relentlessly then no, no it doesn't," Hicup deadpanned.

Snotlout shook his head and shot him a look. "No, I mean, when we were still, you know, friends..."

Hiccup took on a sad, faraway look. "Oh... Those days... Yeah..."

Snotlout sighed and mentally slapped himself. "Sorry, I just-I mean- you know what? Forget it. I know it might be too late now but... I'm... Sorry. There. I said it. I'm sorry that I made fun of you. I really am. Now I know it was wrong of me to do that... I guess I was just young and jealous of you. That didn't give me an excuse to do those things to you though."

Hiccup gaped at Snotlout with a surprised expression. "You? Snotlout? Jealous? Of ME? Hiccup the previously called Useless?! Seriously?!"he said incredulously.

"Yeah..."

"Wha- how? Why? Whaaat..."

"I was jealous because, well, you might not have noticed but Astrid kept on STARING at you the whole time and when your mother disappeared, I didn't see you cry or anything and I guess I just thought you were more vikingly than me. So then I decided to try to make you seem unvikingly so people would think I was better..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Seriously? You're actually admitting this to me? Astrid stared at me? And you thought I was more vikingly than you? Snotlout, I cried like, 24/7 for 2 whole months! Don't look at me like that. It's true. And I always thought you were more vikingly than me. What with your pleasant viking demeanor and all."

Snotlout laughed. "I guess it was kind of a misunderstanding on each of our parts eh? I'd always thought you were the better one. Then when you started training dragons, I felt like I had to overshadow you or something to become noticed. I just hope you can forgive me after all I did."

Hiccup smiled a little. "Snotlout, as much as uncharacteristic you're being, there's just no way I can-"

"It's okay if you can't. I understand," Snotlout cut off.

Hiccup shook his head and smiled at him again. "Snotlout, there's just no way I can't forgive you. I mean, I probably had no more dignity left back then but it's all in the past. Like they say, forgive and forget."

Snotlout beamed and said something next that made Hiccup scoff playfully.

"Great! I'm so glad you forgave me! Now we can cover the issue that I can't let you be a better role model than me and will do anything to stop you tomorrow! ...oops."

* * *

(P)

Astrid stared at it. She felt sick inside but she knew she had done the right thing. Nobody thought that she would have the guts to do that kind of thing but hey, she _was_ a Hofferson. Astrid felt the weight of her axe in her hand. Suddenly, it seemed to get heavier, as if it now carried a burden. She remembered every single word her parents had said when she had tried out the weapon.

"You're going to do great things with that axe lass!"

"Those dragons won't know what hit 'em!"

"You'll be lopping off heads like counting sheep!"

Astrid stared at the pale, white figure on the ground. Blood was pooling around the part where her axe had sliced through the neck cleanly. She felt sick at what she'd done. But she knew it didn't matter now. Astrid Hofferson was a fighter. But-but, the cries... The squirming... The final breath... This was what they did to dragons... But dragons destroy everything don't they? It should be okay right? But to do this to other... No, Astrid wouldn't let it give her the chills. She would be strong and not let it bother her.

Astrid slowly backed away from what was left of the victim. Soon, it would be taken away and put over the fire. She slowly walked away, still trembling from what she did. At just 4 years old, Astrid had killed. As she left, she steeled herself. This is just the beginning, Astrid, she told herself, you'll be moving on to the bigger things soon. It was easy and it doesn't affect me in any way. Still, she felt terrible. She sighed. It would soon become part of her daily life, slicing through things with her axe. Maybe if she could be the best at using the axe, it would be okay because being good at something was... Well, good. She hoped it would make up for she did and what she would do. Today, she became a warrior. No more hiding during dragon raids. If Astrid Hofferson was viking, she had to start acting like one. She would go out, fight dragons and train hard.

Taking one last look at the chicken carcass, Astrid left it to rot along with her previous life as a weak, defenseless child.

* * *

_**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.**_

(1)

Toothless fired a plasma blast at the lunatic berserker.

"YARGHHHH! I will skin your hide and mount your head on my wall as a trophy!"

-(0)-

Toothless and Hiccup had been going on a midnight flight and enjoying the cool air. That particular night, the moon was so big and shining so bright. Then, suddenly, dark clouds flew in and eliminated the light bouncing off the moon. Seeing this, Hiccup got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Toothless, maybe we should head back now..."

The words were barely out of his mouth when a bola came whizzing by, narrowly missing them by a hair.

"Toothless! Go! Now! Hurry!" Hiccup frantically urged.

Toothless soared through the air at breakneck speed, avoiding flying bolas here and there.

"Almost there bud, just a little bit-"

Hiccup was cut off by a sharp clank of metal against metal and a loud thunk. Toothless roared and tried to shake the contraption off his tail but his efforts were fruitless. Another tied itself around Toothless' legs ans he lost his balance in the air. After giving each other a look, dragon and rider plummeted down into the fathomless, dark ocean.

Hiccup braced himself for the hard slap from landing on the water. He spotted Toothless falling and trying to flap his wings. As Hiccup got closer to the ocean, he thought he could hear cheering. He spotted a brown speck that rapidly grew larger as he fell. He could start to make out a shape. It looked like... A ship? Hiccup squinted his eyes and tried to look at the flag. Just before he hit the deck, he could see the dreadful symbol blazing on the flag. Berserkers.

-(0)-

Toothless crashed down on the ship's wooden deck. Hard. He probably made a humongous hole but eh, who cared. It just made his job easier. Even from far away, he could smell those nasty Berserkers. The ship was practically teeming with those crazy, lunatic psychopaths. Wait a minute, something's missing... Hiccup! Oh no, Toothless had to find his boy. He couldn't risk him getting hurt! If he was gone, well, Toothless wouldn't be able to live! Literally, that boy meant the world to him and he DID control his prosthetic tail. Toothless craned his neck and took in his surroundings. Upon seeing his dearest friend and rider, he bolted up only to fall back down again, forgetting that the bolas were around his legs. He roared in anguish and Hiccup snapped his head towards him.

"Toothless!" he cried out.

A good number of Berserkers noticed him and instantly swarmed around him, punching and kicking the night fury. A few Berserkers ran over and tried to put a muzzle on him but he blasted them away with his fire. A few of the vikings paused before they resumed trying to capture him. One of them slahed his sword down at Toothless in an attempt to kill him. Toothless quickly brought up his binds and the sword cut through the ropes. Once his legs were free, he jumped up and batted the maniacs away with his tail, which, helpfully, still had three balls of rock attached to it.

Once Toothless had finished off his attackers, he turned to go help Hiccup. Toothless saw another teenage viking standing over Hiccup. He had a knife and was pressing it against Hiccup's neck. That was all he needed.

-(0)-

Hiccup pressed his back against the mast. Dagur towered over him, cackling like a madman.

"Oh Hiccup, don't you see? In the end, traitors always get what's coming to them!"

Dagur cackled again making Hiccup shudder.

"I have you in my hands and I also have that little night fury of yours," Dagur said maliciously, "I-"

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried.

"Argh! You'll pay for that Hiccup! Nobody interrupts me! Nobody! Now that I have you in my clutches, it's about time I end you for good!"

He pulled out a knife and began to slowly press it against Hiccup's neck, grinning evilly. And that brings us to current events.

"YARGHHHH! I will skin your hide and mount your head on my wall as a trophy!"

Toothless growled and was about to fire at Dagur when he reached down and slashed Hiccup's shoulder with the knife. Hiccup cried out and pressed his hand to his shoulder. Toothless growled harder and blasted Dagur over the side of the ship and into the freezing waters. Toothless could still hear his cries as he went under.

"I'll...gurgle...get...gurgle...you..."

For a split second, the two forgot that there were still other Berserkers on board.

"Sir? Sir? Are you there? Sir? We hae to uh, change direction sir. There's a storm brewing in the direction of Berk. Sir? Si-"

The viking paused when he saw Toothless and Hiccup, the unconscious crew and pieced them together.

"You. WHAT have you done to our chief?!" he snarled, drawing his sword and advancing towards the duo.

Toothless growled and Hiccup tried to cut off the bola on Toothless' tail. The lone Berserker noticed and snapped his head towards Hiccup.

"What are you doing! Look what you did the crew! How dare you!"

Knocking Toothless' head and momentarily stunning him, the Berserker charged at Hiccup. Toothless batted him away with his bola-tail but the viking managed to give Hiccup a gash on his good leg. The poor boy cried in pain again. Hiccup ripped off a piece o his tunic and tied it around his leg to try to stop the blood flow. He set to work cutting the bola free again while Toothless was having his own fun.

The foolish Berserker charged again, this time at the black Night fury. Toothless shot a plasma blast at him and he got knocked back into some crates. The dragon noticed some of the unconscious crew beginning to stir so he shot multiple plasma blasts at them. Sure enough, they fell back unconscious with a small groan. Toothless then turned his attention back to the Berserker in front of him. It was time to end this. He shot 3 consecutive plasma blasts at him. One for pushing him back, one for knocking him out and one for blasting him into the sea. Nobody hurt his friend. Nobody.

Speaking of Hiccup, Toothless felt a large weight come off his tail and knew that Hiccup had finished his job. Hissing in pain, Hiccup mounted Toothless a fast as he could without further injuring himself. Toothless took off gently but quickly. Hopefully, the storm wouldn't be too bad because there was definitely no chance of beating it.

-(0)-

Wind. Thunder. Clouds. Lightning. Darkness. Rain.

Hiccup tried to steer Toothless through the torrents of water pouring down on them. Toothless' tail had nearly gotten struck by lighting more than thrice. If they didn't get back to Berk soon... Well, there was no telling what would happen to them. At least they had the advantage of not being seen in the black sky. Although, the lightning would illuminate them for a split second sometimes. It didn't help that Hiccup couldn't see through the blinding rain and his wounds were stinging like a thousand wasps. After what felt like hours flying through the storm. Toothless caught a glimpse of a light. A light meant fire. A fire meant home. Toothless dived down and flew as fast as possible towards the light. The pair landed and Toothless helped Hiccup to Gothi's house. Stairs. Groan. Te night fury pushed the door open and licked Gothi until she woke up. Gothi whacked Toothless on the head with her cane when she woke up covered in slobber. The dragon huffed and gestured to Hiccup who was leaning on the dragon for support. Gothi quickly placed Hiccup on the bed and got to work.

-(0)-

It was nearing dawn and Hiccup and Toothless were finally getting some much-needed rest. Hiccup's wounds had been treated although they still hurt. He was pretty sure his screams woke up the entire village. Once he got home, his dad bombarded him with question after question. As the two drifted into sleep, Hiccup muttered something to Toothless.

"We're safe now Toothless. No need to worry. I'll be fine."

Toothless crooned at this and rested his head. They welcomed the pull of a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Don't you dare look out the window darling everything's on fire**_

(p)

Hiccup nearly jumped out of his skin when the door slammed open. He peeked out from his hiding place under the table and saw his mother and a girl who looked about his age. Hiccup heard his mother say something to the Astrid girl.

"Stay in here, Astrid. You'll be safe. Your parents are helping to put out the fire and they asked you not to go anywhere okay?"

Hiccup saw the blonde girl nod and his mother left the house and into the fiery battle outside. Hiccup tentatively crawled out of his hiding place and gently tapped the girl's shoulder. She almost jumped and whirled around to face Hiccup. He cringed and apologized for shocking her.

"Sorry, did I shock you? My name is Hiccup."

Astrid stared at the boy wide-eyed and nodded.

"Astrid," she whispered.

Hiccup felt a little awkward because none of them was brave enough to say something. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why did they put you in my house?" he asked.

Astrid looked up at Hiccup. "A dragon blasted my house and it went red and hot. My parents said it would burn me if I touched the red stuff. What is it?"

Hiccup gasped. Her house was on fire!

"Gobber told me it was fire. Like the stuff you cook the fishes with."

Astrid cocked her head. "But my mommy said that fire is dangerous ad cooking isn't dangerous."

Hiccup thought for a moment. "Maybe it can both be dangerous and safe?"

Astrid moved to look out the window. "Like the fire outside that dragons spit out?"

Hiccup grinned before realising what she was doing. "Yeah! Wait, no! Don't open the window! Everything's on fire outside! Trust me, you don't want to see it!"

Astrid stepped away from the window. Suddenly, a big bang shook the whole house. The two children scrambled underneath the table and huddled together. Anther big bang sounded and they moved closer to each other.

"Hiccup? What's making that sound?" Astrid said.

"I don't know..."

The two children looked around in fear.

"Hiccup? Do you Dare to look out the window and see?"

"No..."

"Me neither..."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "I have guess though. Dragons."

Astrid gasped and took on a determined look. "Those dragons! I want to help fight them but mommy says I'm too skinny and weak! I'll show them! I'll prove it right after this raid!"

Hiccup smiled. "You sure will."

* * *

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

(1)

Oh, how did he end up like this... He was Alvin the Treacherous! He couldn't be captured! Especially not by a skinny runt! Alvin drew his fist back and punched the bars of his cage in rage. It was just supposed to be a little attack on Berk to steal food. Not even a real war! But of course, everything just HAD to go wrong! That boy and his dragon. They ALWAYS foiled his plans! Alvin punched the bars again and he grinned evilly. The bars were bending outwards where his fist had come in contact with them. Just a little bit more and then-

"Sir?"

"Quiet, Savage, or I'll have your head when we get back."

"I just wanted to point out that-"

"I SAID SILENCE!" Alvin roared.

Savage shut his mouth and scooted to the corner of the cage farthest away from Alvin. He wanted to warn Alvin that their people were losing the war outside. It was an inevitable loss. Savage looked up as he heard the sound of metal breaking.

"Come on Savage, we'll destroy them once and for all."

Savage sighed and followed Alvin out into their impending doom.

* * *

_**Hold on to this lullaby, even when music's gone**_

(P)

It was 3 days after he found out his mother had been announced dead. Hiccup lay down on his bed, trying his best to fall asleep. Ever since that happened, he had shut himself off from everyone else, hiding away in his room. Astrid would sometimes come and see if he was okay but he just told her to leave. He felt so impossibly miserable. Why? Of all people, why did it have to HIS mother? And they couldn't even hold a proper funeral because they just ASSUMED that she was dead and passed it off as the truth. Hiccup really felt like crying but he knew that vikings don't cry and he was a viking. He didn't even have te comfort of his father because he had gone out on another trip to find the nest trip leaving Gobber in charge of taking care of him. Hiccup hugged his blanket. It was so COLD too... In an effort to go to sleep faster, Hiccup softly sang his favourite lullaby to himself that his mother sang to him on some nights.

Where sun and moon collide

Where sky and clouds reside

Where you'll be when night arrives

Hold me tight and don't you cry

Drift off in your peaceful slumber

Not awake till morn

See the coming light from yonder

Know that there's no scorn

Viking heads will gaze in wonder

When midday light arrives

Then the sun will set and the moon will rise

Then come forth the thunder

But throughout it all

With a viking heart

See the ships as they sail off

Knowing there's still hope

Upon return they'll bring joy and peace

And the war will be over now

_**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, coming morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.**_


End file.
